Intraocular lenses (IOLs) may be used within the surface of an eye for restoring vision function, for example, via implant for patients of cataract surgery. IOLs include monofocal lenses, which provide a single focus or single optical power, multifocal lenses, which provide multiple focus or optical power, and accommodating lenses, which adjust the focus of a lens.
The IOL may be inserted in a folded state through a small 3 mm or less incision of the eye. A syringe-like device having a piston may be used to help apply and position the IOL into the capsular bag which previously housed the removed natural crystalline lens. Once in the eye, the IOL maybe unfolded to its natural state. When the incision size for inserting an IOL into the eye is larger than 2-3 mm undesired astigmatic changes of the cornea occur. Therefore ophthalmologists prefer to use the smallest incision possible for inserting an IOL into the eye. Therefore this makes a flexible and foldable IOL practically a necessity.
Corneal inlays, cortical on-lays and single vision and bifocal contact lenses are also used to correct vision of the patient. In many cases these are worn to correct for the patients distance and near vision needs. Each of these is a very thin optic and requires curvature when applied on or in the eye.
Presently all known electro-active elements within an electro-active lens are made of rigid materials. In a certain previous embodiment of the inventors with regards to an electro-active contact lens an electro-active element is housed within a flexible outer host material. However, the electro-active element is rigid and therefore may add some thickness to the contact lens.